Into my Nightmare
by Fire Witch 55
Summary: Sakura Haruno has a secret as it is that her foster parent has been abusive her. With daily beatings she has no one to turn to but is that true when the school's hottest boy named Sasuke Uchiha comes in her n Sasuke help her or not?
1. Chapter 1

Into my nightmare

A/N- Again with this new story. Hope you enjoy it. Bye 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summery: Sakura Haruno has a secret as it is that her foster parent has been abusive her. With daily beatings she has no one to turn to but is that true when the school's hottest boy named Sasuke Uchiha comes in her life. Will Sasuke be the one that can take her out of this eternal darkness that covers her life, or will she sunk in deeper? Find out here.

Chapter one New school

As seventeen years old Sakura Haruno sauntered into a large building. She signed and thought_" new school, new people trying to figure me out. Just fucking great. As they never will" _as she keep on walking into the office with her black high boots clicking against the tiled floor.

"Oh you must be Miss. Haruno, welcome to Konoha high school Principle Tsunade will be right with you." Said a person.

"Okay." Said Sakura slowly as she strolled over to the bench.

Soon blonde hair women came in with four boys around her age. As she heard her yelling at them for something stupid that they did. Soon she turned and looks intently at her.

"Oh you must be the new student come in.," she said passing Sakura with the four sulking boys behind her.

Sakura got up and walked in closing the door behind her. Listening to the lady with blond hair continued to yell at the boys.

"I never had this must trouble. Beating up a student and then fighting each other in the lunchroom. Each of you will get detention for two mouths and well as lunch duty very day for four weeks." She said.

"What?!!!" yelled a blond boy." But Tsunade-baa-chan that's unfair." He whined.

Sakura couldn't it longer so she started to speak. " Awe the little boy thinks it's unfair I got news for you then life not unfair and it doesn't rotate around you. Now someone give me my transcripts so I can get on with this day." Sakura said.

All who were in the room just gape at her with a dazed expression on their faces. No one was brave enough to speak like that in the principle office with her in it too.

"Boys go to your class." Order Tsunade. As each boy filed out of the office all was left but Sakura looking at her.

"Miss Haruno I read that you have gone to eight different schools and have been expelled from going there from fights. You almost done it all. Now I do hope you have a better year here. If you need someone to talk to. You can come to me." Replied Tsunade.

"_Come one lady I'm not telling you any nothing. Others have tried but they all gave up with me. As for talking I don't think so you'll never find out what I have been through even since I was six years old. You will never." _" Sakura now was very bored taking out her ipod she starts listening to her music until Tsunade handed her transcripts with her timetable.

"Thanks." She muttered to her and walks out of the room and out to the hallways.

"Oh ask Sasuke Uchiha to be your guide for the next few days." Tsunade called from her office to her. Shaking her head, Sakura walks around as he tries to find her classroom. As the late bell went, Sakura was now officially late for her class.

Walking around she soon dumps into someone. Picking up her things she looks up to see a girl holding her ipod to her.

"Sorrrrrry " she stuttered. Sakura nodded and started to walk away to search for her class.

"You must be new here." The girl said.

"Gesh you think." Replied Sakura. " Anyways can you direct me in the direction of classroom 119."

"That's weressss I'mmm going." Stutter the girl again.

'Sure." Muttered Sakura as she walks with the stuttering girl.

"Hinata." She said to Sakura.

"Sakura." Sakura said turning on her ipod again.

"Sakura we're here." Replied Hinata.

"Thanks." Replied Sakura.

Walking into the classroom with Hinata the class went silent as it started back up with a comment. " Oh pinky." Replied a boy with blue hair.

Appearing in his face, Sakura kicks him into the wall, grabbing his shirt and lifting him from the ground. " Never call me pinky never again or you'll need to get your friends to drag you to the hospital as you'll be either alive or dead." Hissed Sakura at him." Got it?"

As he nods his head, she drops him to the ground and stands in the front and waits for the teacher who was now very late. Until he came in with an orange book in his hands and giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Yo teacher stop readings that cause you are never going to get laid." Sakura replied. As the class laugh at him. He raised his eyebrow well sort if cause she couldn't see any eyebrows cause if his mask covering his face.

"And you are?" he asked.

"I'm the new kid. I'm Sakura Haruno. That's my name not Saku, Sakura-chan, pinky, billboard brow, forehead girl. My name is Sakura. If any has a problem with me go suck your asses." Replied Sakura." My hobbies are reading, writing, fighting and stuff." Sakura replied as she stood against the wall with her arms cross her chest.

"Oh by the way my guide is someone called Sasuke Uchiha." Replied Sakura.

"Hn." A boy replied from the back with raven hair.

"So your Sasuke. Well I'm calling you chicken ass." Mouthed Sakura.

"Excuse me pinky." Replied Sasuke smirking at her. Knowing that she fall in love with him like all the other girls.

"What did you just say?" asked/hissed Sakura who was had deathly aura around herself.

"I called you pinky." He said.

As fast as lightening Sakura punches Sasuke in his face sending him to the round as his millions of fangirls who are not even in the class came running to his aide. Shrieking his name" Sasuke-Kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Get away from me." Hissed Sasuke at them, as he looked at Sakura as he thought" _She's the first to actually hit me. I wonder why she looks like that with fish nets arm covers that are black."_

"Fine mind I'll find my way." She said as the bell rung walking out.

Sasuke got up and got his things and quickly walk out to see her looking at her timetable, walking up to her he grabs it from her hand and looks at it very carefully. " Come." Was all he said to her.

"Hey." Said Sakura but walked after him.

As she follows Uchiha to her next class, walking in with him a lot of girls give her glares. As she returned them back ten times even more, as they went back to their seats.

"Thanks." He said as he fast grabbed her around the waist. Sakura winched as he grabbed her sprained wrist that her foster father Ken made the other night when she come home after work. Letting her wrist go, Sasuke looks at her face, as she holds her wrist to herself. As he saw the sadness in her eyes but as quickly as it came Sakura snapped it back in.

"I can walk on my way chicken ass." Replied Sakura walking to a chair in the back next to the window.

"Hn" he said walking over to his seat that was right beside hers.

As the next three classes were very boring to her, as she passed this with easy colors when she came with her exams. Thou that she had been expelled from eight schools.

As the bell rung again, Sasuke stood up and walked over to Sakura figure." Coming."

"Go away Chicken ass said Sakura walking away from him again.

As she walks in the lunchroom she sees Hinata waving over to her begging her to come over. Walking over to her she notices that there was three other girls with her.

"Sakura this is Ino. " she pointed to a platinum blond girl. " Next is Tenten, Temari." She said.

"Hi." Sakura said as she turned on the ipod as she started to sing in a whispered voice.

A/N- what do you think? Review me and tell me. TTFN Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Into my Nightmare

A/N- Sorry for the long wait, which is not good anymore to say. I lost my interest with this story long time ago, but I read it again and I ideas came to me. Here is chapter two. Enjoy.

New Characters- Alice Goodie , was Eleven years old when she got abuse by the Moon family. Move out when she was eighteen

Ken Moon- Foster parent to Alice and Sakura. 45 year when he started to abuse the girls

Kaiayama Moon,-Foster parent to Alice and Sakura. 44 Year when she started to abuse the girls

Kane Moon, Foster brother to Alice and Sakura. Twelve years-after five years pass, when he started to abuse Sakura.

Daika Moon. Foster brother to Alice and Sakura. Ten Years- after five years pass, when he started to abuse Sakura.

Chapter two: Beating

As the day went by fast for Sakura it was home time well not of her. Sakura hated going home. As Sakura walked over to her locker, she turned in the locker's numbers opening it up, placing some items in and taking some items out and placing them in her pack. Closing the locker and then walking away from it, she stops as she sees Uchiha looking at her. Rising her eyebrows she just continues walking out the school front doors to down the streets to her job at the book store.

As Sakura walk into the book store, her cell phone rings as she looks at the number her eyes went wide with fright. With a shake voice she answered it with a "hello" "Sakura Haruno where are you?" said a voice on the other side. "Ken I have some home work from school and I'm going to the library to get it done, I'll be home around ten thirty from the library." She lied to him. "Fine but when you get home miss you know what will happen?" he said as he hangs up after the last word was said. Placing her cell phone back into her pocket, Sakura quickly went in the book store.

"Hey Alice." she said as she places her homework on the table and walked back out with her name tag on her red shirt.

"Hi Sakura." Alive said back to her. Alice goodie was Sakura only friend from the foster home too. Alice moved out when she turned eighteen, also Alice is aware of Sakura bruises as she got them too. Ken threatened her if she told anyone that she would die. So when she turned eighteen Alice moved out and tried to take Sakura with her but it didn't work as to Sakura was only fourteen at the time.

As the two friends got to work, Sakura and Alice look at the time as it was time to go now. Sakura got ready of her second job working at the café on Shine St about three blocks away from the book store. Walking out, Sakura hears a voice calling to her.

Looking around to see Alice walking up to her, she smiled a true smile. "Alice what?" she asked."Sakura you have to tell the police about the beating." Alice replied. "Why? Like I said before I tried and nothing happened, only the worse beating of my life after you left me with "THEM" she cried out to her. "They did more than just beating me up too. " Sakura said.

"What? What's more than the beating?" Alice whispered. "I don't want to talk about it. Please leave me alone with dreams of hope. Alice." Sakura said finally as she starting walking away from her, down the streets to the café.

Walking in, Sakura smelled the different kinds of coffee and teas floating in the air around the café. Walking to the back, Sakura placing her uniform over the clothes and walks back out, with a pen and some notepads.

As she went to her supervisor Ayama, seeing her she walks over to her." Ayama what section is mine today?" she asked.

"Section nine and ten." She said.

Walking away from her, sure Sakura was her best waitress but why did she always get two sections, well it's not time to complain now it is. As Sakura went around to sections nine and ten, both places were full with costumers. Signing at the fullness, Sakura went to all her tables first and greeted them with a hello and what can I get you?" After having over twenty notes done, Sakura went to the back and got their drinks and order in their food and walking back out with two sets of waters, she went to all the tables placing the waters done first then gets the rest of other drinks that their all order.

After an hour went by half of them were gone and most had left large tips to her, one table had twenty people and each chip in five dollars to each bill of her. Smiling at them and saying" come again" Sakura was left with only half of her costumers. Going over to each of the tables asking if their anything else that would need just to ask her. Walking over to back, Sakura quickly eat some of her food of supper and look at her homework. All of it will be easy of her to do cause she did it with all of her other schools.

"Sakura." Replied Ayama.

"Yes." She said.

"Sakura you look very tired today. You okay?" she asked.

"Just a little but in leave in thirty minutes from now." She replied.

"Sakura you may go home now. I know that you are still in school and that you need to finish your homework, So please leave the rest to me and all your tips will go in your locker with a folder." She replied as she started to push Sakura in the locker room to go home.

"Thanks Ayama." She said as she took off her uniform folding it up and placing it into her locker as placing her tips money in her purse wallet. Walking out, she waves to Ayama and walks out the door and walks home. Looking at the time Sakura walks faster to the house and out of the dark night. Actually she would like to stay out in the night sky but she knew that she can't she only has a few months until she can moved away from "THEM".

Seeing her house, she slowed down and as she thought about the foster parents and her real parents. Both kinds were abuser to her. Her real parent's physical and emotional abuser her, when the police found out, Sakura was only six years old as she was placed with Ken, Kaiayama, and their two sons Kane and Daika. The family was very nice at first two years but after when Alice came in, the family started to show their true colors to them both. From physical abusing too mentally, neglecting, emotionally abusing the girls. Ken never did any sexually abusing him only do the physical and mental abusing the girls. Kaiayama was more on the other two abuse kinds. She never hit the girls or sexually did anything to them.

Only their sons did nothing to help them but join in to Alice was beat up more than Sakura who was only eight years old. When Sakura turned thirteen that was when Daika started on her but not physical or emotionally or the other two kinds. It was sexually abuse, only Daika and Kane and Sakura knew that but when Daika started to do more to her. Ken walk in on his son, somehow he knew that his sons were doing to Sakura.

Ken told them not until she was sixteen to do anything that was sexually again. So after three years of waiting. Sakura was rape for six hours by Daika and Kane. Bruising her more than anything that Ken or Kaiayama could do. She started to cut herself until she stop doing the cutting as she stated going to work at the book store and café store on Mondays and Wednesday and Fridays. Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays and Sunday were her other three jobs and write some poems. Then Kane and Daika moved out with some whores as she called them. Sakura felt free a bit from Daika and Kane. Now it was only the Ken and Kaiayama doing the abuse.

Sakura snap out of the thoughts as she was at the front door to the house, seeing out of the corner of her eye two cars that belong to Kane's and Daika, her heart had stop. As she started to brace herself for a long night, as she opens the door. Walking in to see the family was waiting for her on the couch. Sakura bow her head down to them. "I finish my homework" was all she said when Kane a=got up from the couch walking over to her.

"Sakura sakura sakura now it's fun time." Kane replied as he grabs her hair and pulled her over to Daika and Ken throwing to her the ground.

"Please no." she cried to them.

As Daika rip off her shirt and then her bra, as Kane pulls off her shirt and panties leaving her naked to them. As the boys both took turns raping her harder than the first times, Ken started in on her too punching anywhere but the face and lower legs. Soon it was done; Sakura was then pulled into her room for round two with Daika and Kane. With one more fucking in their minds, Sakura eyes were now dully and her body within pain.

"Be good for us." They laugh at her as they left her room.

Sakura cried a bit but started to stand up as she collapses from the pains all over her body, slowly moving again, Sakura makes it to the bathroom and looks in the mirror.

"Worse one yet." She whispered as she moves her hands all move to feel any broke bones. As Sakura than started the bath tub with warm hot water with some bath oils and healing herbals that she brought from the local herbal store some weeks ago. As she got in the tub, Sakura relaxed as must as she can bring the oils and herbals on her body running them in as she soon wash her hair and the blood off of her too. Sakura got out and look again in the long mirror. As some smaller bruising was fainted as the new ones were still on the places. Sakura look again some of the were dully from the healing herbals that she got.

Getting ready for bed, Sakura wrote some songs and poems in her diary after she was done it were midnight. As she fall asleep with nightmares with no hope or happiness or love.

A/N- All her foster family abuse her when she was eight. He real parents are in jail. Sakura tried to call the police about the abuse but her foster father stop her when she was going to press the last number.

Sakura has five jobs that are part time. Now the pay check will be different cause I don't really know how must each place makes.

The book store – 25 dollars per hour

The café- 20 dollars per hour plus all her tips

Video store- 20 dollars per hour

Flower stop- 30 dollars per hour

Grocery store- 16 dollars per hour

The days that she works

Mondays/ Wednesdays/ Fridays

Book store 3: oo to 7: oo

Café store 7:30 to 9:30

Tuesday/Thursdays

Flower shop 3: oo to 7:30

Saturdays

Video store 9: oo to 5:00

Sundays

Grocery store 10:00 to 6:00

Please review it. Bye


	3. AN

**This is not a chapter. I'm continuing with all my stories however, I will be working on one at a time for the next coming months. **

**Then I will send the completed story to my beta readers to correct and then she/he will send them back. At that time I will place the new version of the story on my account. **

**This is the list that will go in and if you wish a story to be up first instead of later please vote for the one you like. **

**Prince Neji**

**Behind Her Smiles **

**High School Trouble **

**The Mysterious Pink Haired Kunoichi **

**Ties of Bond **

**Rock Star Soul Mate **

**The Princess's Love **

**Heavenly Princesses **

**A Desert's Cherry Blossom **

**Dealing with It **

**Kagome's Trust **

**Vampire Slayer **

**From Weak to Strong **

**Into My Nightmare **

**Guardian Mates **

**Back to the Past **

**Too Personal **

**Mates **

**Royal Hell Part 1**

**From the Future **

**Concrete Angel **

**Noted that Prince Neji is almost fully done with typing up the last few chapters. **

**This is the list that will go into order. I'm now sure when I update the first story on the list. Until then Have a Happy Holiday and a New Year too. **

**Bye **


	4. Chapter 4 AN

Hello my fans, I'm still working on Kagome's Trust, Back to the Past, Vampire Slayer, From Weak to Strong and Guardian Mates. KT- Has 9 chapters left, BttP- has 10 chapters left, VS- has 8 chapters left, Fwts and GM has a bit more then the rest. As for GM I'm going to redo the whole story, so be aware of that. So I do hope that I will get done those five stories by next Sept of 2011.

Now I know it is a bit early for this to ask you, but I'm dying to know what stories you want next, now with this time it is only going to be two picks. Five is lots of work right now.

They are requirements and they are

Number 1 No story that has been made in 2010 at all.

Number 2 Either stories from 2006,2007, 2008 will be allowed.

The votes from last time will be add to this voting note.

This vote will last until the 5th story is done. Until then bye

ADCB

BHS

CA

DWI

FTF

HP

IMN

M

RSSM

RHP1

TMPHK

TPL

TIB

TP


End file.
